chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hretlakk Flametail
::"I am Hretlakk Flametail! The Bulwark! Indomitable and undefeated! I am the axe of High Emperor Derrin Stormwing IX! Show me now, Aejir Nightclaw... Show me that you are worthy of the title Godbreaker! Show me that I was wrong! Show me that Reality's Edge can be broken!" The famous leader of the Alamo Empire's army, Hretlakk Flametail is a renowned warrior who has allegedly never lost a single battle. On account of her fame and prowess, she is also the acting regent for her beloved nation, though she has hopes that the Alamo Empire will eventually locate someone to be their true emperor. However, she has a council of advisors to aid her in leading the Alamo Empire, and she seems to have plenty to occupy herself with until she can return to the field of battle once more. Background Raised primarily by the family of her mother's sister, Hretlakk was more or less an only child until the birth of her cousin Jaltur Ironhide nine years later. Even from a young age, she dreamed of being a hero, and she trained endlessly to someday join the Alamo Empire military. Hretlakk's tireless devotion to her nation did not go unnoticed by her superiors; though she ascended the ranks rather quickly, it wasn't until she and her cousin discovered the axe known as Ji Lhan that Hretlakk's true potential was realized. After obtaining Ji Lhan, Hretlakk secured countless victories for the Alamo Empire, sometimes even singlehandedly holding the line against insurmountable odds -- such was the might of Ji Lhan and its wielder. Her renowned invincibility won her the nickname "the Bulwark," as most of the people thought it was merely Hretlakk's skill and not the weapon she wielded that made her undefeatable. However, according to Jaltur, Hretlakk was never quite the same after obtaining Ji Lhan. Whether this was due to the axe itself or how much more frequently she was sent to war on account of owning Ji Lhan, even Jaltur wasn't sure. Some odd years later, another godslayer was found: Eiorozziore, the Godbreaker. Though Hretlakk initially intoned for Jaltur to take it, on account of having the same potential to wield the godslayers as Hretlakk, Jaltur refused after simply holding the sword once, and Hretlakk took Eiorozziore herself. As the Alamo Empire's council of advisors (historically the ones who counseled the emperor) deliberated on who the next leader ought to be, Hretlakk was chosen as a temporary regent after the previous one sought to crown himself emperor. She was popular among the people as a war hero, and her great power made her rightly feared by the Veriol Alliance, holding them at bay and buying the Alamo Empire time in finding the true emperor. During her time as acting regent, Hretlakk spent less time on the battlefield as a natural consequence of the Alamo Empire not wanting to risk losing their leader. She often toiled over any information about the godslaying weapons that she could find. Despite being the acting regent for the Alamo Empire, Hretlakk Flametail insisted on being called "Captain" as opposed to any higher military rank. Though this was viewed as an act of humility on her part, she never elaborated on her reasons for this oddity. Comments from Huske Langtvelt indicated that this was because she felt she had been promoted well out of her depth, particularly when she was given the rank of ruling regent. First Dream of Arplakoon During the final bout of the Fourth Galactic War, Hretlakk fought on behalf of the Alamo Empire, eventually winning through the use of Ji Lhan and Eiorozziore, but she died from her wounds almost immediately after the final bout ended. Second Dream of Arplakoon Nicta: The Corruption Deepens Hretlakk first appears in the Nicta campaign to reclaim her stolen sword, Eiorozziore. In the second dream of Arplakoon, on realizing that Cameo had the potential to wield it, she took him on as an apprentice to have him serve the Alamo Empire. She dispensed much of the information she had learned about the godslayers to him, but her vagueness in their true nature would later prove to be her downfall. Interim: The Empire's Axe Hretlakk Flametail sent Cameo to find information about Aricrauer Velkt, the betrayed wielder of Feivelkt, with hopes of bringing her into the Alamo Empire now that she was no longer affiliated with the Veriol Alliance. Cameo returned with the dire news that he had, in effect, allowed both Aricrauer and the newly-discovered wielders of Ganrikkat, a human named Varthenral and a listron named Astruc, leave his company with their godslayers. Realizing that the empire would not forgive Cameo's betrayal of their interests, Hretlakk dismissed him -- for if his treason was discovered, she would have to be his executioner, and the axe of the empire did not care who was on the chopping block. At the very least, if he fled, he could still live and possibly save Varthenral. Streeg: The Final Eclipse Hretlakk was mentioned several times throughout Streeg, but she appeared in person to capture Varthenral. At first, it seemed that she was acting in the Alamo Empire's interests just as she had warned Cameo; she had defeated Varthenral in combat, had a squad of soldiers at her disposal, and she seemed to be there to take the godslayers for the glory of the High Emperor. After challenging Cameo to a fight (and eventually being provoked into sending her soldiers after his allies), Hretlakk died, stabbed through the heart with her own former godslayer. However, Ji Lhan took possession of her body, jeering that Hretlakk had warned Cameo about how if he was not careful, the godslayers would control him, and announcing that the group now faced Reality's Edge. After vanquishing Reality's Edge, they found out from Endur Sigvarkk, Hretlakk's subordinate, that Hretlakk had planned all along to forcibly demonstrate the fate of those who wielded the godslayers as a final warning to her last apprentice. In addition, Hretlakk had ordered Endur Sigvarkk to take her axe, but her vagueness in the command allowed him to take the mundane axe she trained with and had used prior to acquiring Ji Lhan, which allowed Cameo to keep Ji Lhan for himself. In order to keep her squad from coming under fire from the Alamo Empire and to reduce suspicions that Hretlakk had planned the outcome of this, they were also ordered to take Ganrikkat, freeing Varthenral from the perceived inevitability of being taken over by the godslaying weapon. The results of Hretlakk's actions allowed for Endur to claim that Eiorozziore and Ji Lhan had been lost, but that Cameo and Varthenral had died in the fight against Hretlakk with Ganrikkat as proof. Hretlakk also ensured that, by making sure Cameo and not the Alamo Empire acquired Ji Lhan, Cameo would not have to lose another person close to him. In a way, Hretlakk would always be with him now that her spirit inhabited Ji Lhan. Meta Hretlakk's first name in very early drafts was "Hretladd". The original story for Hretlakk had the death of her cousin at the hands of the Veriol Alliance midway through, leading her to clamor for war against the Veriol Alliance. The irony that her cousin survived and that Hretlakk died is not lost on the author. Category:Characters Category:Ealdremen Non-Player Characters